Fuel efficiency and cost of operation of motor vehicles has been of increasing importance, particularly with the substantially increased costs of fossil fuels. Electric vehicles and hybrid fossil-fuel/electric vehicles have seen increased usage and market acceptance. Additional advancements in operating efficiency or increased fuel economy would be welcome.